


A Magical Day

by Claireisclaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Pottermore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireisclaire/pseuds/Claireisclaire
Summary: Ceci worked hard just to get by, three jobs and school controls her life since she was abandoned by her adoptive parents. She was working hard to get into a good college when a group of magical people take her to a school of possibilities, and answers to her past.





	1. In the beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uploading this because I haven’t updated my other stories. Enjoy!

I sit on the bench pulling off my too-small-shoes, just two more weeks. Once I get paid this month I’ll have enough to pay rent and get new shoes if I can talk down the price at the store. 

“Ceci.” I instinctively punch the chest of the voice next to me. “Jesus H. Christ, Ceci, I’m not trying to violate ya.” 

“Kendrick, you can’t sneak up on me like that.” Kendrick hands over my name tag; my third and last job of the day is serving coffee to the hard-headed people of Austin. “Thank you, did you get a haircut?” His usual shaggy-like hair is shortened above his ears, making them stick out. 

“Yeah, a barber opened up on Congress and all I had to do was sweep the shop.” I hold up my hand, he slaps it and I shake it off as I force my feet into the shoes. “Girl, get new shoes. You are not the Cinderella to that slipper.” 

“Two weeks. Two weeks and my feet are free.” 

“Come on, C, Frannie has probably set the Frappuccino machine on fire.” Kendrick pull me up to his level, causing pain to crunch my toes. 

 

“Night, Frannie.” 

“I swear, Ceci, I am quitting tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day.” Frannie throws her apron onto a hook and swings her backpack on her back. 

“So does that mean you found a daycare for Juliet?” Poor Frannie’s baby daddy left her with $500 and a note saying ‘sorry’. David, who owns the coffee shop, hires people who have nowhere else. Frannie is a few miss-paid rent away from applying to a shelter. Kendrick protected his mother against her abusive boyfriend and got a year in a cell. I…I…I’ve just been dealt some bad cards, that’s what David says. 

“Uh…no, but maybe it would be better if I stayed with her. I could…I could sell my bike.” I shake my head. 

“You need that bike, Fran. Don’t sell it. I’ll cover your shift tomorrow,” Frannie puts a hand to her chest, “if you promise to talk to the daycare people.” Frannie nodded furiously. 

“Ceci, you are an angel sent from God himself.” Frannie pulls me into a tight hug, picking me up slightly. “I pray you get out of this town, you’re too good for us delinquents.” I tap her shoulder to release me. “Thank you, Ceci, thank you.” I sigh and lock at the cash register. 

Locking the door behind me, I immediately kick off my shoes and hold them in my hand. I’d take the leafs in my socks over the Chinese foot binding. 

“That’s her?” I hear somewhere behind me. 

“Shut up.” I stop and turn toward the voice. 

“You suck at whispering.” I say. I put my hand in my back pocket, which holds my attack dog (pepper spray). “Come at me, see what happens.” I challenge. 

Suddenly, some teens appear out of thin air, I shit you not, thin air. I step back.

“Uh…”

A puffy brown-haired girl steps forward; they’re dressed like private school kids. “Hello Caecilia Hummel, we are here to bring you to Hogwarts.” 

“Hogwarts, is that some bar? No thanks.” Some of the kids behind her giggle. 

“Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We don’t have much time, please, it would be much easier if you come with us and we can explain later.” 

I laugh, “here’s a tip, peer pressure only works if the invitation is interesting. Not some made up joke about magic. The only magic you’ll find here is in the alleyways of 5th street.” The kids behind the girl laughed louder, this seemed to aggravate her. 

“Either help me or stay quiet.” She scolded. 

“I’m out, nice meeting y’all.” I wave, walking a bit faster toward my bike. 

“Please, Caecilia. You’re in danger.” A boy behind her spoke up. I turn around, none of the kids were smiling. “We’ll explain later, but if you wish to live you must return with us.” I tap my heel, pondering. 

“Well, why didn’t you start with that?” I walk towards them. “Who are y’all anyway?”

“I’m Harry.” A black haired boy held out his hand, his glasses reminded me of the ones Edna Mode wore in the Incredibles. 

“Safety first, introductions later.” The girl said as she grabs onto my arm, Harry grabs the other and I try to pull free. 

“Get your hands off-” But my body was flown forward as if I was pushed, but I never hit the ground, I just kept falling. I could barely feel the hands on my arms, and landed on my back, on…grass? “Jesus.” I groan, rubbing my eyes at the sudden blinding light. 

The first thing I see is a blue sky, and a sun that is rising. “Is it…day?” Harry’s face blocks out the sun, he held out his hand for me. I take it a find myself looking at rolling grass hills, and beyond that a forest. “What did y’all give me? When I find out-” I turn and trip over my feet. I fall on my ass as a freaking castle stands in front of me. “Okay, time to let me know what’s going on now.”


	2. Stubborn as Hell

“No.” I cross my arms over my chest defiantly. “I’m not moving until you explain. I let you take me to the freaky castle by way of drugs, now tell me what the hell I’m doing here!” 

“You’re here for your own protection, there is someone who could explain it a lot better than us.” The brown-hair girl pushed her hair back and sighed. 

“Give me something, anything.” 

“You are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where students across England come to learn their natural ability to control and express magic.” I try not to let my jaw drop. This is ridiculous, honestly, magic? How stupid do they think I am? “Here, let me show you. Wingardium Leviosa.” I watch as my backpack is lifted into the air as the girl waved and flicked her stick. “Caecilia, please-”

“Can I have my bag back? On the ground?” The girl flicked her wand again and my bag dropped. I lean on my side to catch it, then touch the bags under my eyes. “I don’t feel like I’m on drugs.”

“Caecilia-”

“Jesus, stop calling me that. It’s Ceci, not that long ass name no one can pronounce.” 

“I pronounced it correctly.” 

“I know, and I still hate it.” I angrily fling my bag over my shoulder and stand up. “Fine, I’ll trust fall. Take me to your leader, humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only thing I have left. I know it’s not much, but if you have suggestions I’d love to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Where is this going? I don't know, it's been so long since I've read this.


End file.
